


tryst

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: natasha romanoff  x readerSummary: if you were shameless enough to flirt in public, then you’re shameless enough to get used in publicWarnings: public sex, voyeurism, degradation, teasing, brat/brat tamer, fingering, dirty talk, biting, taunting
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 64





	tryst

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: first time in six weeks without a project or exam due and I’m still sick l m a o fml

If there was one thing you should’ve learned from being an agent and having your fair share of compromised missions, it was that their version of “_torture_” was nothing compared to acting like a brat around Natasha.

To be fair, you were trained to withstand most, if not all, forms of questioning that any foreign agency could use on you…

And Natasha was just _that good._

The moment you winked at her across the hall and held Carol a little closer instead of going to her side like a good girl, you knew the party would soon be something done and forgotten.

Within minutes, she managed to leave her conversation and make her way to you, pulling you from Carol’s side as smoothly as she could without making a scene. 

Her breath was hot on your ear as she smiled at your friend before whispering threats to you, watching Carol smile back before running off to bother Wanda. “I think I’ve had it with your attitude tonight, baby girl, we might just have to leave the party early so you can remember your place.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Try and get me begging for you? I’m sure if I asked Carol or any of the others at this party, they’d treat me right.” You did your best to stay calm, wanting to see just how far you could push Natasha before she broke and really lost control. “I bet she’d leave me with cum dripping down my legs until I can’t walk anymore, using that strength of hers to carry me like it’s nothing, so no one knows just how good she fucked me.”

Only when Carol was far out of sight did Natasha really start her attack.

Even surrounded by strangers and friends, she had no shame in pushing you up against the closest wall, her hands gripping your ass tightly, leaving a trail of dark lipstick along your jaw and neck, chuckling to herself when you couldn’t stop the moans from slipping past your lips.

“You’re so filthy. Moaning in a hall full of people? They’re probably thinking about what a slut you are, wishing they could put you in your place. _Have you begging for their cocks and toys.”_ Natasha pulled away without even a hair out of place, reapplying her lipstick without sparing you another glance as your legs gave out, the undeniable wetness and need soaking through your panties. “But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? On your knees completely stuffed and used? Do you think Carol would save you from that? Because I know _she’d just be another one in the crowd, waiting for her turn to fill you up to the brim with her toys until you’re begging.”_

“Nat, please, I’m sorry okay? I’ll be good.” You tried to straighten yourself out without attracting too much attention, pulling her hand under your dress so she could feel how much you needed her, holding her hand flush against the wet fabric, _“I need you, please.”_

Despite your begging, she kept a straight face as her fingers traced circles around your clit, a small smirk on her face as she slipped in a single finger and your head dropped to rest on hers, moaning in her ear. 

“Look at you, moaning and completely dripping for me, my lipstick all over you like some kind of whore. _You think you still deserve my cock tonight?”_ Natasha kept fingering you like that, muttering hot insults in your ear, degrading you and pointing out each person that was rubbing themselves through their own clothes shamelessly._ “You won’t be able to walk for days after I’m done disciplining you.”_


End file.
